Pan de queso
by Juri di Lammermoor
Summary: Takato ha cometido un error, ¿será capaz de remediarlo? Pequeño One shot.


El joven corrió con todas sus energías. Se sentía el más tonto de los tontos.

Había sido hace casi una semana que había acordado su visita, estaba ansioso y emocionado, pero era despistado y dominar el tiempo era algo que siempre le había dado trabajo.

Entro con gran velocidad a la panadería, estaba exaltado y molesto. Hecho un vistazo rápido, para solo encontrar las miradas asustadas de los clientes y los furiosos ojos de su madre clavados en el.

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo?-consulto molesta su progenitora, mientras el joven intentaba escaparle de la mirada.

-Bueno yo…

-Tú no puedes entrar así a la panadería, menos cuando estamos atendiendo, imagínate si chocabas con alguien-agrego molesta, mientras el agitado muchacho solo pudo imaginar la tragedia.

-Bueno, si, pudo pasar pero…

-Ya lo hemos hablado Takato, no es la primera vez…

-¿Viste a Juri?-la madre miro extrañada

-No estábamos hablando de eso, pero bueno, espero no lo hagas mas-Su hijo comenzó a mirarla con rostro de desesperación- Ella estuvo aquí, se fue como hace una hora, te dejo una nota- el moreno se mordió su labio inferior- Tu padre la dejo sobre tu escritorio.

-¡Gracias!- Paso lo mas apresurado que pudo por el local, para llegar a la escalera y subirla corriendo.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar profundamente y dejarse caer al piso, para así, encerrarse en si mismo por unos segundos, sin estar seguro si de lamentarse o de odiarse.

Sus ojos se dirigieron directo a la pequeña nota que le esperaba, tomo algo de coraje, para leerla.

Sin dejar de torturase psicológicamente se puso de pie y con sus manos temblorosas inicio la lectura.

"Ya se hizo tarde, no puedo esperarte más.

Adiós.

Juri"

Si bien el mensaje podía tener doble sentido, fue menos duro que lo que el chico esperaba leer.

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ese era el momento indicado.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, la panadería se encontraba cerrada hace mucho rato ya. Solo el estaba ahí, parado frente a frente al horno, el cual seria su aliado durante esa noche. En momentos como ese agradecía su natural facilidad hacia la panadería, se había equivocado, el lo sabia y estaba dispuesto a remediarlo.

Puso frente a el todos los ingredientes para preparar los panecillos favoritos de la muchacha, tomo el bol para llenarlo con agua y disolver la levadura, luego, agrego los ingredientes, batió hasta que la masa este suave, la retiro y comenzó a amasar.

La dejo reposar por 45 minutos, largos minutos que parecieron horas. No pudo sacarla de su cabeza ni un solo segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en que le diría, en que le contestaría ella…

Cuando la masa estuvo lista le dio forma a los panecillos, los roció con queso y los metió a hornear.

El delicioso olor lleno la habitación, con cuidado, tomo los panecillos para sacarlos del horno y dejarlos enfriar. Tomo asiento para comenzar a escribir las palabras para conseguir su perdón.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el joven despertó, se encontraba dormido sobre la hoja en la cual había escrito, se lavo el rostro y limpio el lugar, era domingo, no esperaban clientes el día de hoy.

Tomo los panes para envolverlos en un papel y colocar la nota enganchada de una moña, corrió hasta su bicicleta y paro un segundo en una florería, para colocar como ultimo detalle una rosa roja.

Miro durante varios minutos la ventana de la habitación de la joven, cauteloso deseaba ver un movimiento, pero no tubo éxito y tan solo dejo el paquete en la puerta de su hogar.

Fue casi dos horas después que la niña salio de su hogar, para encontrarse con el paquete que llevaba escrito su nombre. Temerosa lo abrió y encontró cuatro panes de queso y una gran rosa roja. Sin poder creerlo, abrió la nota de quien ella estaba esperando hace tanto.

"Ya no me esperes más, por que siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Te amo, ¡perdóname!

Takato"

Estaba completamente emocionada, de verdad que eso no lo esperaba. Subió a su habitación a cambiarse rápidamente, para dirigirse a la residencia de su amado, sino, ¿Cómo podría enterarse de que ya le había perdonado?

…

**Nota:**

Esto fue como un pire de un segundo al otro. En verdad me costo bastante escribirlo, ya que no encontraba ese algo que me de el toque de inspiración que necesitaba, así que simplemente fue esto lo que salio.

Cada vez me convenzo más que el romance no es lo mío, jajaja, pero bueno, se reciben verduras, digo, para el que tenga ganas de tirarlas…

Espero no les halla desagradado tanto, esto en el cual invertí un poquito de mi tiempo para ustedes, así que, sea cual sea el resultado, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
